vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hishigami Shikimi
|-|Hishigami Shikimi= |-|Enchanting Full Moon Flower= Summary Hishigami Shikimi is the founder of the famous Hishigami line. Having lived for centuries due to her eternal youth technique, she ended up joining Majina's Hyakki Yakou due to a desire to be useful to someone else instead of merely bringing destruction. Her specialty as a Hishigami woman is war, being also really skilled at fighting Youkai. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B physically, at least 8-B, possibly 7-C with supernatural powers Name: Hishigami Shikimi Origin: The Zashiki Warashi of Intellectual Village Gender: Female Age: Over 1000 years old Classification: Human, Hishigami Woman, Specialist Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, expert hand to hand fighter, Magic, can turn any surface she stabs her vajra into holy ground, can freely influence any object, phenomenon, or life form in that holy ground in multiple ways, such as Matter Manipulation, creating explosions, Gravity Manipulation, manipulating sources of light, Magnetism Manipulation, Petrification, Ice Manipulation, inducing fevers, etc; Summoning, Immortality (Type 1) Attack Potency: Wall level physically (Comparable to Hishigami Mai, casually killed the Deadly Dragon Princess with her bare hands), at least City Block level (The specialist with the most amount of raw power in the series, so she should be superior to Hishigami Shitsu. She has powers more suited for war than for one-on-one battles; instantly froze all the molecules of a large water dragon), possibly Town level (Stated that she had to hold back when fighting the Aburatori so as to avoid destroying the neighboring Noukotsu Village, her ability can cover an entire city or region under the proper circumstances) with supernatural powers. Speed: Subsonic with Supersonic reactions (Can fight Mai and the Aburatori) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Can fight Hishigami Mai) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, varies with supernatural powers Standard Equipment: Vajra, bamboo pipe Intelligence: High, Shikimi is the founder of the Hishigami family and has been alive for centuries, so she has plenty of experience as a fighter and specialist Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses, has some trouble aiming her powers when close to allies or fighting a single person, someone who knows how her power works can interrupt her attacks by destroying the surface she's using before her holy ground is fully established. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Sacred Ground:' Shikimi's ability is a terrain effect, based on Kobo Daishi’s Flying Vajra and the concept of holy ground. She desecrates a surface based on the points of contact to remake it into her own field. Then she can freely influence any object, phenomenon, or life form in that field. For this, she uses a three-pronged vajra tied to a cloth wrapped around her right arm that she will throw and stab into the target surface. Upon activating her ability, an oppressive smell of incense fills the air and something invisible will quickly begin covering the surface, making it holy ground. Her rule doesn't only affect the things in contact with the surface, it extends to the airspace directly above that surface as well. This can be used to affect something directly ahead of her by stabbing her vajra in a vertical surface like a wall. Under the right conditions, her ability can cover an entire city or region at once. Then she can instantly kill every single soldier standing there. Even if a 6000 shots per minute Vulcan cannon or a cruise missile were fired her way, Shikimi can shoot them down, break them apart, remake them, destroy them, or neutralize them. However, her firepower is so great and she specializes so much in taking on large groups that accurately targeting a single person is difficult. **'Explosion Creation:' Shikimi's vajra will start glowing and cause an unimaginably loud sound. After the sound, the entire area will explode. **'Gravity Manipulation:' Shikimi can cause a great power to strike her enemies and force them towards the ground as if a shockwave had forced them down from every direction. **'Light Manipulation:' Shikimi can automatically shut down all sources of illumination in an area, such as candles, lanterns, and lightbulbs. **'Magnekinesis:' Shikimi can create magnetic forces to manipulate metallic objects. **'Petrification:' Shikimi can turn anything affected by her abilities into stone. **'Ice Manipulation:' Shikimi used this ability to instantly freeze all the water molecules of the Deadly Dragon Princess' water dragon. **'Fever:' Shikimi can cause an unexplainable fever on her enemies, making them feel severe pain and distorting their sense of direction so that they cannot fight or even stand properly. This is a stereotypical form of divine punishment or curse for those who rudely violate divine land. **'Unknown Power:' Through an unknown method Shikimi was able to stop the underground cave that was crumbling around her from moving any further as if instant glue had been dumped over everything. *'Eternal Youth:' Shikimi has an eternal youth technique that has allowed her to live for more than 1000 years. However, she has mentioned the technique is a little too effective, as over the centuries she has grown younger and smaller. *'Enchanting Full Moon Flower:' Shikimi's shikigami, based on Kaguya-hime and summoned through a diagonally-cut bamboo pipe Shikimi keeps. Her exact capabilities are unknown, though Shikimi has mentioned her hobby is eternal youth and her special skill is a long lifespan, so it might be related to Shikimi's immortality technique. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Zashiki Warashi Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Magic Users Category:Matter Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Light Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Ice Users Category:Immortals Category:Glass Cannons Category:Good Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-villains Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7